


Sticky Sweet

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe escapes the confines of the palace for a day, and goes to see an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Sweet

The entire palace in Archades was aflutter with preparations for the evening's ball, and Emperor Larsa—strange, to think of him now as Emperor, rather than itinerant prince—bade her spend the day as best pleased her. Ashe rather thought he was anxious that she come to see his homeland as something other than an evil conqueror, and while she wished him much joy of that fruitless endeavour, she appreciated the fact that he took the trouble.

However, she had little interest in the museums and art galleries of Archades, and less still in being put on display for the nobility any earlier than she must be. Thus it was that she garbed herself in apparel similar to that worn during her travelling days, and slipped past her honour guard to explore the city on her own.

Her path through the city was a meandering one, taking her on a roundabout route through the districts of Archades proper. All around her, the idle rich discussed their petty problems, or complained of the cost of a piece of art; Ashe remembered when Vossler and the other men of the Resistance had pooled their meager gil to ensure that she received decent meals, and her lip curled in disgust.

At last she reached the passageway between Archades proper and the Old City. She checked to ensure that the Sandalwood Chop was securely held in a pocket hidden beneath her clothes, and walked past the guards with her head held high. They did not question her.

From here, it was possible to take a more direct route, and Ashe turned her steps toward one of the terraces that overlooked the mountains. She found the crumbling statue of a forgotten Emperor, and seated herself near its base.

"Enjoying the sun, princess?" She hadn't heard him approach, but now she did hear the scrape of his boots on stone as he walked closer.

"Not as much as home," she said, surprising herself with her own honesty.

"You Dalmascans," he said with a mock sigh, "always wanting to roast yourselves alive." He sat beside her, and she turned to look at him.

It seemed little had changed in the two years since _Bahamut;_ the specific articles of clothing were different, but the style remained the same, and he yet wore the same careless grin on narrow lips.

Many sentiments rose to her lips, including such absurdities as _I have missed you_ or _you have been well?_ or _tell me of your exploits;_ she bit them all back, unwilling to give him the satisfaction of hearing her concern. "I suppose, then, that I need not worry you have been plundering my kingdom?" she said.

He appeared ready to make some inappropriate jest, but wisely swallowed the remark, and said instead, "Ashe, do you truly think that if I _were_ inclined to plunder your kingdom, that you would not know it for my own work?"

"I thought perhaps you had learnt some measure of subtlety," she retorted.

"Cranky, aren't we?" He reached into one of the myriad pockets of his vest and withdrew a small packet wrapped in a napkin. "And after I brought you a gift, too."

Curiosity warred with impatience, and she eyed the white bundle suspiciously.

He set the bundle on the sun-warmed stones between them.

Curiosity won, and Ashe picked up the bundle and unwrapped it. Inside was a second bundle wrapped in oiled paper, which yielded up sticky lumps of sugared golden fruit.

"I recall that you were fond of the candied fruits in Phon," he said.

Ashe was somewhat taken aback, both that he had remembered, and that he would have spent his own money on something like this—as yet, the candied fruits were too dear for her to justify importing them to Dalmasca, and he had spoken truly when he said she was fond of them.

"Thank you," she said, and was surprised to find that the words did not stick in her throat.

Balthier reached over and pilfered a piece of fruit. Ashe laughed, and picked one up herself. The candied fruits weren't overwhelmingly juicy, as they were when fresh, but the tart sweetness of them spread over her tongue in much the same way.

"So, Larsa wants to host a festival of politics, does he?" Balthier said, licking sugar from his fingertips.

"He said he wants to build treaties that will ensure that nothing like—like what happened to my father, and to Rasler, would ever happen again. He has invited Al-Cid to participate on behalf of Rozarria." Ashe bit into another piece of fruit.

Balthier made a face at the mention of Al-Cid, but said nothing more about it. "Idealist," he said instead.

"At least he seeks to accomplish something," Ashe said primly.

"And do you think me so lacking in accomplishments as that? You wound me, princess," he said.

"Your accomplishments, while admittedly flashy, are not the sort of thing designed to create stability." She chose to ignore his repeated use of her old title; in truth, she found it somewhat comforting, though she would never admit so aloud.

"I do beg to differ," he said, and then launched into a tale of how he and Fran had averted some minor crisis between Fluorgis and Moorabella, far to the west beyond Rozarria, by ensuring that certain shipments were diverted or delayed. Of course, that had not been the intent of the exercise—in point of fact, they had been seeking a different item altogether—but nonetheless, some good had been accomplished.

Ashe let him talk, pleased to have gotten him to relay one of his tales without having had to stoop to actually asking, and they spent the afternoon quite pleased with each other's company.

As the shadows began to lengthen across the stone terrace, Ashe reluctantly got to her feet; she would have to hurry to get back to the palace in time to bathe and dress for the evening's ball.

"It was good to see you," she said, turning to face him.

"And you as well, princess." He leaned forward to kiss her, and she could still taste the sticky sweetness of the fruit on his lips.

"Perhaps, when next you are in Rabanastre—" She stopped, torn between being appalled at herself and wanting to finish the invitation.

Balthier smirked. "A wise pirate makes no promises, princess." He paused. "However, there _are_ a number of fascinating things in your treasury..."

Ashe scowled. "If you thieve from me, pirate, do not expect mercy," she said ominously.

Balthier gave her a mocking bow, and she turned on her heel and strode away.

When she was sure she was out of sight, she let the smile show through, and continued on her way back to the palace.


End file.
